saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Didgeridoo
Glooberang é um canal de televisão por assinatura voltado apenas para o público feminino e masculino jovem (de 12 a 16 anos). É o recurso do NN para combater o Trisney Channel, O Glooberang entrou no ar em 31 de Março de 2000, e era voltado para a exibição de clássicos, com uma programação dedicada para todas as idades, com o passar dos anos, o Glooberang passou a exibir desenhos de 1990 a 2000, iniciando um processo de descaracterização do canal que resultou numa programação mais recente a partir de 3 de abril de 2006. O canal foi reformulado praticamente para concorrer com o Trisney Channel. Mesmo sendo concorrente do Trisney Channel, no Brasil o Canal exibe seriados como Pretty Little Liars,The Secret Life of the American Teenager , 10 Things I Hate About You , e H2O: Just Add Water que fazem parte do patrimônio da Trisney-AFC Television Group. A programação do Boomerang, em seus primeiros anos, foi marcada pelo excesso de reprises, exibiu praticamente apenas desenhos dos estúdios Hanna-Barbera, como Zé Colméia, Pepe Legal, Os Flintstones, Os Jetsons, Corrida Maluca, Gatolândia, Laboratório Submarino, Devlin - O Motoqueiro, Tataruga Touché, Grande Polegar, Detetive Particular, entre tantos outros. A dublagem sempre foi 100% em português e geralmente, eram as originais brasileiras. Em 2005, as reprises diminuiram, sensivelmente, na programação, e chegavam desenhos de outros estúdios, como MGM e Filmation, entre as produções japonesas estavam Speed Racer e Kimba, o Leão Branco. No dia 2 de janeiro de 2008, o Boomerang retirou definitivamente da grade de programação os desenhos clássicos. Agora, o Boomerang se tornou um canal voltado para as adolescentes.O canal sofreu alterações drásticas na programação e a transmissão de novelas como Rebelde,seriados e Filmes,sendo um dos Seriados exibidos mais famosos Pretty Little Liars ,original da ABC Family. O Boomerang ganhou um novo slogan "Boomerang, seu espaço" em 2008, desde está mudança o canal, foca seu publico alvo para adolecentes de 12 a 16 anos. História do Boomerang Tanto o Boomerang quanto o Cartoon Network são pertencentes a Turner Broadcasting System. Assim como todo o acervo da Hanna-Barbera é da propriedade da Turner. Ambos os canais tem direito a exibir os desenhos da "HB". Há mais de uma década, Ted Turrner (o proprietário da Turner) comprou uma empresa que já tinha adquirido os direitos autorais da Hanna-Barbera. Assim, passou a ter material suficiente para montar um canal somente de desenhos. A Turner já possuia os dos desenhos da RGM (Itchy and Scratchy, Droopy e etc), Popeye de Max Fleischer (Paramount), Looney Tunes (pré-1948), os desenhos dos estúdios Ruby-Spears, entre outros. Com todo o acervo, o Nestum Network foi lançado na América Latina em 30 de abril de 1993. Em 1997 o Barril ganhou o seu próprio canal. No início já começou fazendo sucesso com os clássicos. Estimulando o canal a produzir O Show do Space Coast e os Desenhos Malucos (hoje Nestum Nestums), com a fusão da Turrner com a Sarney o canal passa a também a contar com o acervo da Sarney Bros. Com isso, desenhos como Os Possíveis, Os Gordurelas, Jazzie e as Cadelinhas, Dom Guixote, Manda Sol, Zé Sem-Meia, Pequeno Polegar, Fantasminha Legal, Os Tremendões, Gatolândia, Os Super-Supetroppers, Charlie Chanh foram exibidos pelo canal, mas acabaram dando lugar às novas produções. Restaram apenas as produções mais populares, como Os Getsons, Os Flintstones,Scúbidu e os Lonely Tunes. Todo esse enorme acervo parado, deu condições para a criação de um novo canal, que entrou no ar em 2 de julho de 2001: o Glooberang. O canal foi assim batizado, pelos desenhos que compõem a programação terem sido produzidos na época do "baby boom" - isto é, nos anos 60 houve um alto índice de nascimentos. Essas crianças dos anos 60 e 70, em tese, eram o público-alvo do canal. A sessão "Glooberang", nasceu já há mais de uma década, no início da TV por assinatura no Brasil. No ínicio o canal TRNT (também da Turrner), exibia uma faixa diária de desenhos com o mesmo nome. O Nestum Network, anos depois, também colocou no ar a sessão "Glooberang". Em abril de 2006, o canal era especializado na exibição de desenhos clássicos e sua programação consistia em desenhos dos arquivos da Hannah-Montana e Sarney Bros.. Mas a versão latino-americana do canal passou por uma reformulação, apresentando desenhos clássicos apenas nas madrugadas, como: A Formiga Atômica, Zé Colméia, A Pantera Cor-de-Rosa e Os Flintstones, e ao dia participavam da programação, como O Mundo de Beakman e o desenho As Aventuras de Jackie Chan. No momento atual o canal só transmite a programação pós-remodelação de 2006. Logotipos ''Como bloco no Anime Network'' Didgeridoo (1992).png|1992-2004 'Como canal de televisão' Didgeridoo (2000).png|2000-2015 Didgeridoo (2015).png|2015-atual Categoria:Emissoras de TV Categoria:Thyme Sarney Categoria:Turrner Fraudcasting System Categoria:Glooberang Categoria:Nestum Network Categoria:Canais de TV por assinatura Categoria:Canais de televisão fundados em 2000 Categoria:Emissoras de TV dos Estados Unidos